Rara tradición de la modernidad
by aleja1095
Summary: SenkuXKuhaku La modernidad si que tenía tradiciones raras que Kohaku no entendía, pero esta en específico la confundió mucho.


**Hola que tal, aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia. Espero les guste.**

**PD: Aquí algo para los lectores de media noche jejeje**

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron la historia pasada!**

**No olvidemos que los personajes y la historia son de Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi**

**Rara tradición de la modernidad**

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, leona?- cuestionó el científico, que hace nada estaba tumbado en el suelo diseñando la estructura del barco y ahora miraba con mucha duda a una rubia parada frente a él

—Espero qué algo maravillado pasé— contesto con simpleza, mientras estaba parada de puntitas estirando sobre su cabeza su brazo izquierdo; teniendo entre sus dedos una especie de ramillo verde con tres pequeños frutos rojos amarrados alrededor

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tremenda tontería, no tiene sentido una cosa con otra? —

—ehh, pero Gen me... —

—Debí imaginar que ese bastardo tenía algo que ver— dijo sin dejarla terminar rodando sus ojos

— ¿Qué no lo hacían en la modernidad? — cuestionó totalmente desconcertada

—Qué fue lo que te dijo con exactitud — Cuestionó sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso

—Pues... —

**/Hace 30 minutos/**

~Kohaku-channn~ canturrio el mentalista

—Dime— respondió sin interés la susodicha mientras preparaba sus armas

~Sabes, en la modernidad teníamos una tradición en estas fechas ~

—¿Ah sí?, Bueno pensándolo bien ustedes tenían muchas— Dijo recordando algunas historias que Yuzuriha, en sus tiempos libres, le contaba

~Bueno si... Pero esta es muyyy especial- mencionó con picardía

—Ahhh y de qué trata esta tradición—

Gen dio una sonrisa de zorro al ver que su víctima había caído

~Veras, tienes que sostener este pequeño ramo por encima de tu cabeza, lo más alto que puedas y algo maravillado pasará en tu vida~

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de simple? ¿Sin más? — cuestionó incrédula de que eso fuera todo

~Nooo aún hay algo más, esto lo tienes que hacer frente a alguien muuuuy inteligente para que en verdad suceda~

—Mmm — pensó por un momento —ese sería Senku—

~Exacto, exacto ~ asintió el mentalista

—Pero eso no tiene sentido — dudo de la veracidad de lo dicho

~B-bueno, s-solo tendrá sentido cuando lo intentes~ contesto de inmediato sintiendo que casi descubría su treta

-Mmm, está bien, lo intentaré- dijo por fin tomando ese ramo y encaminándose a buscar al científico

**/De vuelta con Senku/**

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste creer eso? — Cuestionó para responderse a sí mismo— Claro se aprovecha de sus mentes primitivas— dijo fastidiado tomando sus cosas del suelo y levantándose para irse

Kohaku seguía en la misma posición cuando Senku le dio la espalda. Senku era frío y lo sabía, incluso no le importaba mucho pues ella era igual, pero a veces si dolía; estaba girando sobre sí para también marcharse cuando escucho algo

—Oye Senku— cuando terminó de girar vio la cara de Ryusui a pocos centímetros de su cara, para lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa

El mencionado solo lo vio por encima del hombro sin decir nada, para después hacer como que revisaba los planos

—Oh, lo siento Kohaku iba pensando en el barco tanto que no miraba por dónde iba y… amm ¿qué haces?- dijo al momento de verla aún con su brazo extendido

Para lo cual ella solo miro al suelo —Tonterías al parecer— dijo mirando el suelo claramente desanimado mientras bajaba su brazo lentamente.

—Para nada lo es— mencionó tronando los dedos en su común forma de hacerlo — Lastimosamente mi corazón ya tiene dueña y no puedo corresponder la tradición bajo el muérdago pero puedo... —

Y de un momento a otro tomo la mano libre de la rubia y la beso como hace un caballero— simplemente una chica así de linda no puede ser ignorada— lo cual mencionó mirando de reojo a un científico, quien le dedicó una mira llena de rabia

—Que te parece si me acompañas por un poco de madera para... —

— ¡FUE SUFICIENTE!— intervino el científico arrebatado la mano de la chica de la mano del futuro capitán del barco

—Kohaku irá conmigo por algunas cosas— dijo entre dientes mientras la llevaba lejos del rubio

— ¿Ah sí?, Cuales —

—Unos que necesito y punto— dijo sin mirarlo aun llevando a la chica con él al bosque

Solo pudo verlos alejarse y desaparecer entre el bosque —Senku es un brillante científico pero a veces es como un libro abierto, verdad Gen — y tras un árbol salió el susodicho

~Así es, pero bueno el solo necesita una pequeña ayudadita para que deje de ser así de cabeza dura ~

Entre los bosque dos siluetas se veían

—Alto Senku... Me lastimas — y de un tirón se zafó, pese a que el científico era un enclenque está vez sí que sacó su verdadera fuerza física

—Perdón — dijo a secas sin mirarla

Kohaku por su lado no sabía que había pasado, sin querer miro con rareza el regazo de su mano donde recibió el beso, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba así a ella

De un momento a otro Senku saco de sus ropas un pequeño trapo y lo remojo con agua de una de sus botellas y sin que ella lo viera venir el tomo su mano y la limpio

— ¿Pero qué haces? —

Senku no le contesto, solo se encargó de terminar de limpiar y cuando finalizó solo la vio directamente a los ojos

Kohaku seguía sin entender que pasaba, y aún más no sabía porque no podía dejar de ver esos ojos carmesí, era como si la absorbiera

Tan concentraba estaba en no perder detalle de sus ojos que no lo vio cuando se acercó a ella...

Y depósito un delicado beso, como si fuera un roce, en los labios de la chica.

Su corazón nunca había latido así de rápido, el contacto era delicado, suave, cálido... Se sentía tan bien, era como si sus labios fuera dos piezas que embonaban perfectamente, como si hubieran nacido para encontrarse. Nada que ver con el beso en el dorso de la mano que simplemente fue raro

No supo realmente cuando él puso su palma en su mejilla para profundizarlo un poco pero sin dejar de ser algo inocente

Y así como empezó, el chico se fue alejando siendo ahí cuando pudo notar que Senku tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Creo que lo que necesito está por este camino— dijo desviando su mirada esperando que no viera su sonrojo

—ehh, ah sí vamos — Kohaku realmente no entendía lo que había pasado ni mucho menos lo que la tradición conllevaba, solo sabía que Gen tenía razón, algo maravilloso paso y esperaba , con ansias, que volviera a suceder. Ahora ese ramillo raro sería algo que llevara con ella a todos lados

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Tengo en mente otra pequeña historia pero ando corta de tiempo, así que será la última historia del año. Espero el siguiente haya más de estos dos.**

**No olviden comentar **

**En fin… Tengan un** **feliz año nuevo **


End file.
